In Sheep's Clothing
by Queenscrown
Summary: Silly little girl who tried to live forever, to live forever. Gave away her soul to buy a bit of pleasure, oh the bitter pleasure. Wicked little boy who tried to steal her treasure, for the bitter pleasure. Now they're cursed forever. Cursed together -Alec Benjamin (Amebel)


A beautiful young lady was staring back at her.

She has pretty lilac eyes that glistened like the Persian diamonds woven around her neck. Her silky platinum blonde hair was styled into an intricate bun emphasizing her apple red lips and rosy cheeks. The low scooping neckline of her crimson dress showed an ample amount of her well-rounded bosom as well as accentuated her womanly curves as the clothing was sewn to her right measure.

She continued to gaze on the diamond encrusted mirror, enamored at the figure before her. A feline's smile was formed on her red-tainted lips where faultless pearly whites were shown. She stroke her index finger on her unmarred porcelain skin right above the valley of her breast.

Natalia purred in delight. The lords will truly have a hard time diverting their eyes away from her. They would flock at her like pigeons wanting to take a large chunk of bread from the crone's grasp, however, they would only have a crumb. And the ladies will be envious of the beauty she held.

Poor them.

They will wish and dream all they want, but they will never have the vision before her.

She'll have them dancing foolishly on her palm before midnight.

In the confines of her bedchamber, she could hear the voices of the gentry midst the music played in the hall. The decibel of their chatters and clinks of their wine glasses were perceived without difficulty. Might be they were complimenting the grandeur of the manse and the extravagance of the feast.

Natalia methodically tapped her fingers against the rosewood table.

Of course, they are.

The Braginsky is a clan of the highest nobility. Her kinsman prided over their wealth and extravagance; her family never tolerated such scums of mediocrity and fallacies. Everything they have owned, from the family tapestry that traced their line of old money to the gold bars and acres of land they have, are all exceedingly authentic. Nothing will ever be less from the Braginskys. Most certainly not her eighteenth day of birth.

Eighteen courses of different dishes from apple tart confectioner to stuffed roasted boar glazed with wild honey will be served with the mouth-watering aroma wafting in the air arousing the appetite of the noble folks. Eighteen candles will be lit before the end of the feast followed by a dance with eight of the most distinguished men in the realm. His Royal Highness Prince Arthur Kirkland, Lord of Weiss Roderich Edelstein, Lordling Toris Laurinaitis heir of the Earl of Rue, Lord of Cornflower Eduard von Bock, Ser Gilbert the Mischievous of the Knight's Cross, Flamboyant Lord Francis of House Bonnefoy, Ser Lukas Bondevik of Fjords, and Marquess of Lexington Alfred Jones.

Powerful men all of them. The thought made Natalia squirm with pleasure, her stomach coiling with delicious heat.

"M' lady?" Natalia heard her door closed with a silent _thunk_. "Your lord brother has requested for ye' attendance." The maid uttered with her eyes casted down. Short ringlets dangled at her prominent forehead where faint brown strands ruined the silver dyed mane.

Natalia knew it was rather a demand than a plain request. Duke Ivan Braginsky was not a man who waits. Natalia imagined her brother in his slashed velvet doublet gritting his teeth with impatience, and the picture was all the while amusing.

She eyed the servant coolly. "I will not suffer the command of my brother. I will go down as soon as I please, tell him that." _The wench's hair will not do_. "Tend to your hair. The sight of brunette displeases me."

"As you wish M' lady."

* * *

Crystal chandelier candelabras were lit up giving a golden hue to the expansive ballroom. The marble floor was polished to the point that the light from the ceiling danced across the surface. Silk ribbons were woven around the bodice of the Doric pillars that stood at the four corners. Soft conversations and gentle regards filled the vicinity along with an atmosphere of comforting warmth.

Natalia was greeted by the duke when she had descended from the stairs. His grip on her hand was tight when he placed a chaste kiss atop of it. "I bid you my best wishes, sweet sister." His breath prompted tingles to her spine. "You look dazzling as ever. Like a rose to behold. Never _late_ for her blooming. " The latter has its other meaning, Natalia knew and sensed his displeasure but choose to remain ignorant of it.

"You flatter me, dear brother. Though I must say, you have positively outdone yourself with the arrangements. Lavish as always I see." Natalia weaved her arm around her brother's. "But of course, imagery is of importance. We strive to be the paradigm of sophistication and offer the finest from own. _Above all others_ are the Braginsky words. And besides…" Ivan narrowed his eyes as he peered at a group of gentlemen having a laugh when one of them shared a jest. He grinned as if he himself heard the jape, "…certain visitors must be pleased." Natalia followed her brother's stare and saw a young gent with immaculate blonde hair and spirited emerald eyes.

_He means to betroth me to the prince_. Natalia thought while she furtively gaze at the king's heir who was conversing with the Marquess of Lexington. With his tall lithe figure, pointed nose and angular cheekbones, Arthur Kirkland was indeed a handsome lad and no one would doubt his standing in the social hierarchy. He looked innocent enough though his reputation with the ladies says otherwise. His most recent tryst was with a lady-in-waiting. Natalia overheard from the gossips of her maids. Scandalous it was as their intimate proximity was caught in act while they were in the palace halls, they said. The girl was immediately dismissed from her position and believed to be exiled because of such indecency. As for the prince, the council told the people that he was drugged and the deed wasn't in his consent. _A pack of lies all of it. Arthur is a crowned rake and the issue was not the first. He may bed as many whores as he wants. It doesn't matter as long as he gives me my title._ Natalia's lips tilted upward. _I can have my own paramours as well_.

Lord Alfred Jones saw her stare and smirked.

"Shall we?" Ivan mildly tugged her sister's arm and led her to the top of the dais where he would make his speech. Natalia released her hold to take her place beside her brother's alabaster chair before taking a glass of Danish sweetened wine from a passing servant.

"Ladies and gentlemen," her brother said to his audience with a modulated voice, "I thank you all for your attendance on this very night. The night where my youngest sister has come to an age and flourish into a beautiful woman grown." He briefly regarded Natalia with a small smile and faced the people again. "Let us raise our glasses and honor our Natalia Braginskaya. May she shine amongst the stars and bring pride to her family." He rose his glass to the air along with the rest of the aristocrats.

"Here, here!" The crowd cried and Natalia smiled as they toasted for her name.

"To Lady Natalia!" They shouted.

"To the House of Braginsky!"

The wine never tasted sweeter with her name being cheered on by the noblemen and women. Natalia sighted Prince Arthur raising his glass to her direction. He met her eyes and winked, and Natalia feigned a blush to appease the prince's delight.

_Soon the words Her Royal Highness will precede_. Natalia thought and motioned a maid to fill her glass with another of the scarlet liquid. _Or better yet, Her Majesty The Queen_.

"Hallo, m' lady." She raised a delicate eyebrow at the man standing before her. The Marquess of Lexington donned a roguish smile on his fresh-shaven face, his blue eyes glittering like sapphires under the light of the candelabra. He wore a doublet of cream and blue with a spade on the upper right chest unveiling the colour and sigil of his noble house. "Forgive me if I haven't seek your ladyship with immediacy."

Natalia rose from her seat and dropped a curtsy. "Not at all, m' lord. Your attendance has kindled my merriment and…" she batted her lashes to his direction,"..._pleasure._"

He teased her with a chuckle. "Your ladyship is kind." He bent and brought her hand to his lips, his darkened eyes didn't left her own. "As always, the pleasure is mine." Natalia felt the slightest graze of his tongue against her skin._ Stealing a taste of what he claimed before_. Natalia thought as warmth seized her body.

"There were matters at hand with the prince and I fear the wrath of your brother if he sees me attending to his precious cherub." A frown threatened to escape when the young lord released her hand though his stare wandered on her breast. "You need not to fear him, ser. As long as you have me, he'll not pester you." She wanted to place her palm on his cheek, but chose to refrain for eyes and ears were everywhere. "He trusts me," her lilac ores found his pools of blue. "And I trust you." Natalia uttered with a low soft voice

"I am yours. All in heart, honour and loyalty, m' lady."

* * *

Natalia threw her head back as she wrapped her legs around the slender waist of her lover. His minty breath ghosted on ear sending pleasurable tingles on her spine whilst he buckled his hips and pressed her body closer to his. "Yes…yes…there" Natalia whispered while she dragged her fingers across his chest eliciting a groan from his lips. "Lower down your voice or they'll hear us." She yelped when he harshly bit the skin on her neck. Natalia felt his smirk. "Hypocrisy doesn't suit you, darling. Might as well let out that sweet voice of yours while I shag you six ways to Sunday."

Natalia's lip twitched and slapped the marquess, but instead he caught her wrist and placed an open-mouthed kiss on the pulsing vein. Repulsed, Natalia immediately snatched her hand away. "I should say the same to you, m' lord. All the talk of equality is naught but a mummer's farce to heave yourself to the top…" She tugged the roots of his mussed blonde hair and captured his lips, biting his lower chop to probe her tongue inside. Lord Alfred Jones welcomed the assault all the while digging his nails on her thigh marking red crescents on her alabaster skin. Alfred grinned. "Might be that is true, but it is not the case. My purpose hasn't always been nobly intentioned, but I care more about being effective than sympathetic." His tongue was marvelous on her collarbone.

"People have gone weary of the cruelty of this reign. They yearn for a leader who will see their rights; they seek for the blood of crowned gluttons and pampered miscreants…" Natalia mewled in delight when he palmed her clothed breast. "And I shall be the one who will deliver it to them." Alfred trailed her tongue on the skin where her neck and shoulder met. Her hooded gaze found his eyes; darker and bluer than the ocean itself and swirling with the promise of mischief. She opened her mouth and uttered. "You speak of rebellion against the monarchy, of seizing the crown; you speak of treason, m' lord." She played with his golden hair, twirling a finger on a dangling strand. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered. "But no matter, I'll be with you all the way. Crown me your queen and we will rule the world hand in hand." She nibbled his ear and dragged a path of kisses to his collar.

Alfred cupped her flushed cheek. "Indeed, m'lady." His soothing touch went down to her neck where he left a red blemish.

"Except I won't."

Natalia gasped when her lover gripped her throat. His clutch was tight cutting the air that flows. "S-sto…p…" she choked and tried to claw his hands. Alfred sneered. "Do you paint me as a fool, m' lady? I know Ivan's schemes. Your matrimony to the prince will only hamper my plans. He will supply the blasted king with more swords and more men, and that proves to be difficult for my host. We don't want that, do we?"

"I…do...n't…" she trashed her legs, straining to kick him but to no avail. Her vision was blurry as tears flooded at the side of her eyes. "Ambitious little whore. You think you have me played like one of those half-witted sycophants of yours. You are naught but Ivan's pretty doll. You worth nothing without your noble name." He smiled with a dark mirth. "I have immensely enjoyed fucking you, m' lady, but I have a realm to take. The throne proved to be much sweeter than your beautiful cunt." Her lungs ached to breathe, and the force of his hold was excruciating. Natalia was dizzy and everything was getting darker. "I…t...trust..."

A chuckled escaped his lips, but even so his grip remained domineering.

"A pity you did."


End file.
